cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurochkrieger
Summary Aurochkrieger, the Krieger, Aurochi, the Bull Warriors: These are semi-nomadic clans of men, minotaur, ogri, and orkik races who guide herds of aurochs on the southwestern plains of Leviatha. The Aurokrieger serve as a buffer nation against the Eletauri empire to the west. Numbering in the millions, the Aurochkrieger are a formidable people. Warriors first, ranchers second, an Aurochi is swift to anger; and as swift to fight. The Aurochkrieger used to be a diverse collection of hill tribes in the northern lands of Midia. After centuries of fighting, the Midian legionaries forced a peace. They allowed the clans to unite under one banner, and move their herds west to the Tauran Plain. On the Tauran Plains, these auroch-herding clans grew exponentially. They now have herds in the millions; while their lands extend into the edges of the forests of the Eletauri. The Aurochkrieger are considered free of Empire Law, provided they continue to trade meat and mounts exclusively to the Midian government. Aurochkrieger can elect their leaders, pay no taxes, and are not required to provide soldiers outside of their own territory. The Midians in return have a huge market for finished goods, and a secured food supply. Most of all, the Midian Empire has an army to its south, who fight under their banner. Society Aurochkrieger value clan above the individual. The individual has value according to their strength and courage. There are few elderly, and almost no lame members of the clans. Clan Each clan is led by one master, who evidences his (usually) rule by being able to lead the clan herds and attain victory in war. The master determines every action of the clan, from law to marriage. He or she may be voted out by majority rule, or trial by combat--depending on clan. The majority of clans are composed of several races. A significant minority, particularly minotaur, live apart from other peoples. Why minotaur live apart is unclear--but as half-man, half-beast they are thought to face some of the general prejudices against magical races. Religion Aurochkrieger tend to follow gods of herding, battle, and weather. About 10% have converted to outsider faiths of the Midians.Category:Cultures Location The Aurochi live in the south of the Leviathan continent. They rule the vast Tauran Plain, which separates Loch Sol and the Eletauri Jungles. The Auroch are bordered on the north by the Midian disciplae-state (province) of Rei Costa. To the south are wild lands and marshes inhabited by crocodile men and half-elves. And to their southeast is another Midian disciplae-state of Halvmane. Estimated Numbers 3,000,000 The Aurochkrieger are a warrior culture. At any given time 30,000 are under arms, patrolling the border, or fighting one another over cattle. 5,000 additional men are armored auroch-riders, supported by tax levies. 150,000 more can serve as reserves in case of invasion. Known Towns Allies As part of the Greater Midian Empire, the Aurochkrieger can call upon all Midian resources. Foes The Eletauri are hostile to the aurochkrieger and their ever-expanding need for pasture land. Characters *Midian Empire Category:Cultures